


Wake Up

by Mega_Randomer



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Established Relationship, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:05:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_Randomer/pseuds/Mega_Randomer
Summary: As he re-watched the scenes again, he knew exactly where he needed to be.





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> I have no medical knowledge so I don’t know how realistic this story is. Comments are always welcome and I hope you enjoy. Thanks For reading x

Robert watched the TV in front of him not really focused as yet again Dortmund were winning. The only reason he was watching at all was the blonde captain currently running on the screen. 

Even after Robert had left for Munich, he still watched his old team play, he’d started by telling himself it was just to keep an eye on their progress but deep down it had always been to watch Marco.

They’d fallen out when he first announced his intentions to leave and it had took months for Marco to even look him in the eye and Robert couldn’t blame him, he’d probably feel betrayed if the love of your life wanted to leave you behind for your worst enemy. So Robert had grovelled, he’d phone Marco everyday leaving messages when Marco never picked up and make sure he always hung up after telling him how much he still loved Marco, he’d sent gifts to Marco’s house for all the special occasions, made sure he came back to Dortmund whenever he had enough time off even if Marco wouldn’t open the door, and bug all his former teammates to give him updates on Marco and make sure they looked out for him in his absence. 

Eventually Robert managed to tear down Marco’s defence and they started small, texting every day before Marco would let Robert come and visit, occasionally Marco visiting him, but they’d managed to get their relationship back on track and were now just as in love as they had been when they were playing together.

So that’s how 4 and a half years later Robert was sat in his apartment watching Borussia Dortmund vs Nuremberg as he does every time he’s got the spare time to watch. So far the game looked like it was going all Dortmund’s way, they were leading 3-0 with Marco scoring 2 and assisting the other, Robert wouldn’t admit it if asked but he was proud that Marco was having one of the best seasons of his career. 

The game was heading into the final 10 minutes when Nuremberg had a free kick. The cross came into the Dortmund penalty box where it was heading off to Sancho who took off running with the ball, Marco was running down the middle with the Nuremberg players chasing after them, Sancho went to cross the ball to Marco who as he went to take the shot was clattered into from behind by Pereira. 

Robert shouted at the TV in outrage, he hated watching people tackle Marco, his ankle was so fragile after all the injury’s that so many footballers aimed there tackles to do damage, that hadn’t been the case with this tackle but it still didn’t stop Robert’s over protectiveness. 

Marco was still on the ground, he’d got his teammates gathering around him, some of the younger players showing their inexperience and pushing Nuremberg players away causing more heated reactions, but all Robert could focus on was Mario’s scared face as he looked to be trying to get Marco to move to little effect. The TV then moved to images of the medical team running onto the pitch. Managers, players and substitutes were all on the pitch in different states of worry. The fighting had all stopped as it became clear something more serious was going on. 

Robert was worried, Marco may usually end up on the ground but he was always responsive and Robert knew if Mario looked upset then there was a pretty good reason behind it. Just as the Medical team made it to Marco, the TV started to replay the incident. 

The first replay showed Marco from in front and it just looked like he was pushed before falling to the ground, nothing that seemed too serious. But then they got a side on glimpse and as Pereira reached Marco, he didn’t push him, he punched him. 

“No, No NO” 

How had he missed that, Robert knew he should have noticed that, should have been paying more attention to Pereira rather than just focus on Marco. As the replays finished they went back to live pictures where a stretcher was being called for. The medical staff had rolled over Marco but he had got his eyes shut, arms laying limp at his side. Mario had moved out of the way so the medical staff could get near but clearly still distressed about what was happening before his eye. 

“Wake up” 

“Wake up”

“Wake up Marco” 

Robert was talking without realising he was speaking aloud. He couldn’t take his eyes off the screen. He was internally screaming at Marco to open his eyes, anything that would give him a sign that he was awake. 

The medics on the TV were now gently placing Marco on the stretcher. On the corner of the screen Mario looked to be having an argument with the Manager and as the Medics started to move the stretcher, Mario threw something at Bürki that looked slightly like a Captains armband before running after the stretcher. Mario was clearly abandoning the match to keep an eye on Marco and Robert couldn’t be more grateful that Marco would have someone with him. 

As he re-watched the scenes again, he knew exactly where he needed to be. Turning the TV off, Robert gathered his phone, wallet and Keys before leaving his apartment with one destination in place. 

\---------

After what felt like days Robert finally pulled up at the hospital, he’d rang Mario on the drive to find out if there was any news on Marco and where he would find the forward upon arrival. Once he got out the car, he walked straight threw the hospital to the room Mario specified. 

Before he could make it to the room, Mario rushed up to him and pulled him into a hug. 

“I’m so glad you’re here, they’ve taken him for scans and they say there doesn’t appear to be any lasting damage but they won’t know for sure until he’s woken up.” 

Robert could hear Mario sniffle between words, he was obviously as shook up about the whole event as Robert was. 

“Thank you for being here with him. He’ll wake up soon, its Marco nothings ever stopped him yet and a knock to the head isn’t going to change that. Once he wakes up and hears the game was cancelled you know he’ll be the first one back on that pitch.”

He didn’t know if he was trying to reassure Mario or himself at this point but it seemed to work as Mario pulled back and made to wipe the tears away from his eye. 

“You should go be with him. We were talking earlier and he was saying about how much he missed you, so he’d love to wake up and see you. Everyone's all sat in the cafeteria so I’m going to go join them, message me if he wakes up as no one wants to go home until we know he’s OK” 

“I will” Robert replies as he watches Mario turn and walk away. 

Now that he was on his own, it suddenly hit him just what was waiting for him on the other side of the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, he turned and pressed the handle down.

Entering the room, he was struck by the sight in front of him. Marco was laid on a hospital bed, tubes sticking out from him monitoring his heart rate and helping him to breath. Robert knew that Marco was bad but he hadn’t let his mind picture how bad until he had laid eyes on him. 

Moving around the room, Robert fell down into the chair at Marco’s other side. He took Marco’s left hand into his own, pulling it to his lips and gently kissing his knuckles before gently squeezing and resting their hands back on the bed.

“Wake up Marco” 

The room remained silent except for the beeping of the monitor.

“Your family and your team are downstairs, they need you to wake up” 

Still no change. 

“I ….. I need you” 

Even to his own ears, the words sound desperate to Robert but that was how he was feeling. Desperate. Desperate for Marco to wake up, desperate in case Marco didn’t wake up, Desperate because he didn’t think he could cope without Marco. He’d lived without Marco once and that had almost broke him but at least he was only a phone call away, however this was different if Marco didn’t wake up he’d no longer be just across the country. 

All of a sudden the room started to blur and it took a second for Robert to notice the wetness running down his cheeks. He scrunched his eyes together, trying to stop the tears from falling without moving his hands from Marco’s. 

“You’ve even got me crying Marco. You always said that I shouldn’t be allowed to cry unless you were there to wipe them away. I’ve managed to stick to that so don’t you dare make me start now.” 

“I always hated hospitals. I never seem to be here myself, but you always seem to end up here. I’ve sat in this same position after every single one of your surgeries and you’ve made it through all of them so I need you to fight this and come back to me. I’m not letting go of you over a little knock to the head.” 

“Please Marco” 

“Wake up” 

Robert knew he was just saying everything that was entering his brain without thinking what he was saying. He’d done that every time he’d been in a room like this, they made him nervous and uncertain for the future but this was more extreme than any of those situations so he wasn’t going to stop himself now. 

“Wake up Marco”

“Wake up”

“Wake up Marco”

“Wake up” 

He began saying the words over and over, like they were the only words keeping him grounded. He just kept mumbling them until the words tumbled out without him having to remember what the words were. 

Robert was so busy repeating his words, that he didn’t notice the slight raise of heartbeat on the monitor. He didn’t notice the twitch of Marco’s eyelids. It was only when he felt a gentle squeeze to his hand, that Robert finally stopped speaking and turned to meet Marco’s sleepy smile. 

“I missed you”


End file.
